With the increased popularity of Wi-Fi networks for wireless connectivity, there are new services frequently being developed that use the underlying Wi-Fi links for peripheral connectivity, for example Wi-Fi Serial Bus (WSB) and Wi-Fi docking (WDC).
Thus, there are general needs for improved techniques for discovery of Wi-Fi serial bus and Wi-Fi docking services.